Il y a la haine, et c'est assez pour espérer
by ArisuxCocaine
Summary: Ah non, autant d'amour c'est trop, ça fait trop mal. Tseng l'apprendra à ses dépends, en sombrant dans la folie...
1. Introduction

Tseng secoua la tête pour chasser de son cerveau embrumé les images qui le parcouraient librement. Rien n'y faisait, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voyait qu'un visage. Un visage qui tournait en boucle, sous toutes les coutures : Souriant, triste, interdit, amusé, étonné, abattu… Ce même visage aux lèvres parfaitement lisses et douces, aux yeux admirables, en forme d'amande, au petit nez, long et fin, au menton un brin pointu, et aux longues mèches argentées encadrant l'ensemble.

Le Turk saisit ses propres cheveux entre ses doigts fébriles, tirant si fort dessus qu'il aurait pu les arracher. « Pitié… » Pensa-t-il. « Pitié, que ça s'arrête… Qu'il meure… Qu'il meure, bordel… ».

Oh, ces yeux bleus, comme il aurait voulu les crever. Oh, ce nez, comme il aurait aimé le trancher. Ces lèvres, comme il aurait voulu les ouvrir, les couper. Ce visage, comme il aurait aimé le détruire, de fond en comble, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Juste pour que la torture physique et morale que lui imposait cette vue quotidienne cesse, purement et simplement. « Pitié, que ça s'arrête… » Supplia à nouveau Tseng.


	2. Anti fantasme

-Tseng !

Le Turk se retourna et esquissa un sourire et un embryon de salut. Pour que le général Sephiroth vienne en personne le chercher, la situation devait être critique.

-Général ?

-Vos Turks et vous devez nous accompagner. Nous partons pour une mission quasi-suicide, aux alentours de Nibelheim. Une bande de monstres y sème la zizanie, et nous ne pouvons les arrêter seuls.

Cet aveu à lui seul lui coûtait énormément, Tseng pouvait le lire dans ses yeux bleus qui le fixaient, agressifs et froids. Le chef des Turks sourit de plus belle et croisa les bras. « Supplie-moi », disaient ses yeux d'ébène. Il savait que Sephiroth ne se serait jamais abaissé à une telle chose, mais l'imaginer à genoux avait quelque chose de jouissif.

-Quasi-suicide ? Pour une bande de monstres ?

-L'alerte était de niveau 8 sur 10.

-Rien que les SOLDATS ne peuvent encaisser seuls.

-C'est un ordre, Tseng. Pas une proposition. Rassemblez vos Turks, nous partons demain.

Sephiroth tourna le dos dans un ample mouvement de son manteau noir et partit, les épaules frémissantes d'indignation. Comment ? Cet imbécile de Utaïen osait contester ses ordres ?

De son côté, Tseng sentait son cœur prêt à jaillir de sa poitrine pour aller rebondir sur les murs en traçant le nom de Sephiroth dans le sang. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et tomba à genoux dans un choc sourd. Bon dieu, que ça faisait mal.

Le bruit surprit Sephiroth, qui se tourna vivement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il aperçut Tseng, dans cette position de faiblesse, vulnérable et atrocement… Torturé ?

-Tseng ? (Il n'osait pas s'approcher, tandis que le Turk tentait de se relever, lentement, trébuchant comme un enfant) Tu… Vous… Ça ne va pas ?

-Oh, la ferme. Pitié, ferme-la. Je vais rassembler mes putains de Turks, on sera prêts à partir pour demain matin à l'aube. Casse-toi maintenant.

Une main posée sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur, il finit par se relever et incendier Sephiroth de ses yeux couleur de ténèbres.

-Va-t-en ! Déteste-moi jusqu'au bout, couard ! Tu es lâche ! Ma faiblesse te touche ? Endurcis-toi !

-Je voulais juste t'aider. Ne vois en cela aucune preuve d'un quelconque sentiment positif envers toi.

Ils étaient passés au tutoiement d'urgence. Tseng ricana.

-Alors file, au lieu de me regarder agoniser. Tu sais très bien que c'est ta faute, en plus.

Les yeux de Sephiroth se firent de glace. Il jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux autour de lui, comme pour vérifier que personne ne les espionnait, puis s'approcha de Tseng qui n'avait pas bougé, le souffle court, les yeux brillants.

-Je croyais que tu en avais fini avec cette amourette ridicule.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? (Le ricanement rauque de Tseng s'intensifia) La plaie n'a jamais été aussi vive et purulente.

-Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à tripoter Elena, ça videra au moins ta queue, à défaut de purger ton cœur. Tu sais qu'elle en rêve.

-SORS ! Hurla Tseng. SORS IMMEDIATEMENT !

Sephiroth retint un sourire mauvais et s'exécuta, claquant la porte derrière lui. Tseng se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, bras croisés sur son bureau. Il se sentait comme un moucheron pris dans une gigantesque toile d'araignée. Il allait finir par en mourir, à force de s'engluer. C'était l'étouffement qui aurait raison de lui. Et les grosses mandibules arachnéennes pourraient le broyer en toute tranquillité. « Que ça s'arrête… »

Il s'alluma une cigarette et tourna son siège vers la fenêtre. En bas du bâtiment Shin-Ra, Zack Fair, un 1ère classe, papillonnait joyeusement avec Cloud Strife, l'un des postulants. Deux gamins insouciants. Tseng esquissa un sourire glacial. S'ils savaient ce qui les attendait, dans l'avenir, joueraient-ils de la sorte ?

Des coups discrets se firent entendre à la porte.

-Entrez, aboya Tseng sans même tourner son fauteuil, restant dos à la porte.

-B… Boss ? On a vu le général s'en aller, et il était aussi rouge que les cheveux de Reno, bégaya une petite voix fluette et haut perchée.

Elena. Sans doute suivie par Reno et Rude, à en juger par les raclements de gorge qui accompagnèrent sa remarque.

-Reno, Rude : rassemblez les Turks pour moi. Nous partons demain à l'aube, en mission avec les SOLDATS.

-Et moi, Boss ? Je fais quoi ?

-Toi, Elena, va donc faire un tour.

-Mais…

-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Elena ! Occupe-toi de ce que tu veux, va t'entraîner en salle de simulation, mais je n'ai pas besoin de trois Turks pour rassembler les autres.

Tseng n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que la blondinette était désolée de ne pouvoir être utile, et qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, les épaules basses.

-Attends, une seconde.

Une gentille petite chienne qui redresse les oreilles et remue la queue en se tournant vers son maître. C'était ce que voyait Tseng, en cet instant, à la place d'Elena. Reno et Rude sortirent, fermèrent la porte. Le chef des Turks posa les coudes sur son bureau et croisa ses longs doigts.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi. Reno et Rude font équipe, il est normal qu'ils aillent ensemble rassembler les autres Turks. Alors évite de faire cette tête de petit chien malheureux.

Elena eut un coup au cœur. Comment avait-il su la tête qu'elle faisait, alors qu'il était de dos ? Etait-elle si prévisible ?

Elle se raidit, redressa les épaules et esquissa un sourire.

-Mais je ne le prends pas mal, Boss. Je comprends tout à fait.

-Alors va.

Elle sortit en remuant la queue. Tseng sourit à son tour. Rien à faire, il avait beau essayer, il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à se défouler sur elle. C'était le visage de Sephiroth qui hantait ses nuits de cauchemars impossibles, et ses jours de rêves éveillés qui lui coupaient le souffle.

Il posa son front dans les paumes de ses mains, s'efforçant de chasser le beau SOLDAT de ses pensées. Impossible.

Les yeux de Tseng se fermèrent, il se surprit à imaginer. Imaginer la douce peau sensuellement moite qu'il saurait si bien apprivoiser de ses doigts agiles. Imaginer les lèvres sublimes qu'il saurait si bien embrasser, effleurer, mordiller, suçoter. Imaginer ce torse parfaitement musclé s'enflammant sous ses baisers ardents. Ce sexe dur et gonflé se dressant dans sa bouche. Toutes ces parties du corps de Sephiroth qu'il saurait si bien exciter.

Tseng soupira et jeta un coup d'œil désolé à son pantalon dont une partie significative avait soudainement enflé. C'était presque douloureux, tant c'était difficile, de contenir pareil désir. Son pantalon de smoking ne le savait que trop bien.

Bah, ça passerait bien. Il lui suffirait de penser à l'un de ses Turks.

Reno par exemple.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Tseng se mit à imaginer le jeune Turk à la place du séduisant SOLDAT. Un frémissement le parcourut. « Merde… » Ce n'était absolument pas l'effet escompté. C'était censé le faire REDESCENDRE, pas bander de plus belle.

Mais…

La peau de Reno était douce et chaude, il le savait. Physiquement, il était très bien fait, bien qu'un peu plus chétif que Sephiroth, il le savait aussi. Et puis il y avait ces yeux, bleus et innocents, que venaient agrémenter deux marques rouges en forme de virgule, près des tempes. Et ces longs cheveux roux dans lesquels on pouvait si bien emmêler ses doigts.

Un autre frémissement parcourut Tseng, et sa main descendit toute seule pour aller effleurer la bosse de son pantalon. C'était plus fort que lui, il n'y arrivait pas, il était trop à cran. Y avait-il seulement une seule personne qui ne le faisait pas bander, lorsqu'il était à ce point sur les nerfs ?

Oui, il y en avait une.

Elena.

Imaginant le visage de la Turk à la place de celui de Reno, Tseng frissonna, de dégoût cette fois-ci. Il ne mit pas longtemps à obtenir le résultat désiré, ce qui le ravit au plus haut point : il avait enfin trouvé son anti-fantasme.


	3. Nibelheim, baby !

Tseng posa son maigre paquetage sur un rocher abrupt, loin du campement des autres Turks et surtout des SOLDATS. Il avait l'intention de planter sa tente ici, et au diable les monstres qui pourraient l'agresser dans son sommeil. Après tout, les tours de garde étaient faits pour empêcher ce genre d'attaques inopinées.

-Eh ! Tseng !

La voix de Zack. Tseng se tourna vers lui et esquissa un sourire amusé lorsqu'il remarqua que le jeune homme venait de poser son paquetage près du sien.

-Je supporte la solitude, Zack.

-L'inverse m'aurait étonné. Mais il vaut mieux qu'un SOLDAT viril et puissant reste près de toi, on ne sait jamais. D'autant que je prends le premier tour de garde.

-Très bien. Alors nous n'avons qu'à nous partager ma tente. Mais tu peux aussi rejoindre Strife, tu sais, je ne t'en voudrai pas.

Cloud regardait son ami discuter avec le chef des Turks, l'air vaguement dépité. Nul doute qu'il aurait aimé rester près de lui durant la nuit, histoire qu'ils partagent diverses confessions et autres conneries de jeune homme en fleur.

-Bah, il prendra le tour de garde avec moi. Et puis je ne suis pas sa mère.

-C'est vrai.

Tseng se tut. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant l'insouciance de Zack.

Sephiroth jeta un œil dans sa direction et le foudroya de son regard bleu lorsqu'il vit que Zack s'installait avec lui. Le Turk retint l'envie très forte de lui faire une grimace stupide (probablement la mauvaise influence de Zack).

-Je crois que tu as mis Sephiroth en rogne, en venant dans ma tente.

-Je m'en fiche. Angeal a dit que les Turks et les SOLDATS devaient se mélanger.

-Et tu préfères écouter ton mentor que ton actuel supérieur ?

-Évidemment.

Zack sourit comme un gamin. Tseng se tourna à nouveau vers Sephiroth, qui était de dos. Il parlait probablement avec Angeal. Le regard du Turk glissa le long des sublimes hanches de Sephiroth, cachées dans son manteau, pour atterrir sur sa chute de reins, aussi sublime que le reste de son anatomie. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il décida de monter sa tente, histoire de cacher sa gêne.

Vers 20h le tour de garde de Zack commença, et Tseng se retrouva seul dans la tente. Il s'allongea sur les coudes et entreprit d'envoyer un message à Rufus Shinra, pour lui dire que tout se passait bien et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu de monstres.

Quelques coups discrets se firent entendre sur le côté de sa tente. Tseng tourna la tête, une silhouette qui lui disait quelque chose se découpait dans la vague lumière des lampes de poche.

À quatre pattes, le Turk alla ouvrir le rabat, pour tomber nez à nez avec Reno, qui avait l'air gêné.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Reno ?

-Le général Sephiroth vous demande. Il dit que c'est urgent.

-Envoie-le se faire foutre.

Reno eut l'air encore plus gêné, et Tseng se mit à genoux.

-Quoi encore, Reno ?

-Il a dit que si vous répondiez ça, j'avais l'autorisation de vous traîner par les cheveux.

Le Utaïen soupira vaguement, enfila son pantalon de smoking et sortit. Reno se grattait la nuque, les yeux baissés.

-S'il insiste à ce point, ça doit être urgent.

-Je sais qu'il ne vous aime pas beaucoup, Boss… Alors je me demande ce qu'il vous veut.

-Tu t'inquiètes ?

-… Un peu.

-Je te raconterai. (Le visage de Reno s'éclaira d'un sourire amusé) Allez, va te coucher.

-À vos ordres, Boss !

Reno se rapatria vers sa tente en quatrième vitesse, et Tseng suivit sa progression en souriant.

Enjambant les restes de leur feu de camp, il tapa contre la tente de Sephiroth.

-Entrez, gronda une voix à l'intérieur.

Le Turk soupira. Qu'avait-il donc à se reprocher ENCORE ?

Il ouvrit le rabat et se glissa à l'intérieur, avant de fermer la fermeture éclair d'un geste rapide et de s'asseoir en tailleur devant l'entrée.

-Vous m'avez fait demander ?

-Ne t'approche pas de Zack.


	4. Reno

Encore le tutoiement d'urgence. Tseng esquissa un sourire.

-Vous voulez dire « Ne le viole pas », je suppose ?

-Ne me prends pas pour un con. Il n'y a que nous deux ici. Vu que tu ne daignes pas te vider sur Elena…

-Tu crois que je vais faire ça avec Zack ?

Tseng sourit de plus belle, un ricanement rauque lui arriva au bord des lèvres et il ne le retint que de justesse.

-C'est une blague ?

-J'ai l'air de rigoler ?

Et non, en effet, Sephiroth n'avait pas franchement l'air de rigoler.

-Je ne suis pas zoophile, GENERAL.

-Non, c'est vrai. (Un sourire mesquin étira les lèvres parfaites et enflamma les yeux mako) Tu n'aimes que moi, pas vrai ?

Sephiroth s'approcha à quatre pattes, et Tseng tenta de reculer mais derrière lui il n'y avait que la toile de tente. Sa seule échappatoire était de l'ouvrir en vitesse mais à peine eut-il esquissé le geste que Sephiroth saisit son poignet et le serra de toutes ses forces.

-Lâche-moi ! Salaud ! Ne rend pas la douleur insupportable.

-Elle l'est déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais…

Les yeux d'obsidienne du Turk rencontrèrent les diamants plantés dans le visage admirable du SOLDAT. Celui-ci souriait, visiblement très amusé.

-Dis-moi combien tu souffres…

La main qui ne tenait pas le poignet de Tseng effleura son torse, au niveau du cœur. Un frisson d'horreur et de plaisir parcourut son corps.

-Beaucoup trop…

-Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ?

-92, répondit Tseng sans hésitation, aucune, un brin d'ironie dans la voix.

Le rire de Sephiroth les secoua tous les deux, ils semblaient enchaînés par le biais de la main qui enserrait toujours le poignet. Tseng tourna les yeux pour ne pas avoir à regarder le SOLDAT en face, ses pupilles se posèrent sur sa main : Sephiroth le serrait si fort que le bout de ses doigts était violet : Le sang ne circulait plus, et des fourmis commençaient à les parcourir.

-Tu me fais mal, enfoiré…

-J'ai remarqué. Tu n'aimes pas ? Je croyais que tu étais prêt à tout pour moi…

-Lâche-moi !

Tseng se débattit et réussit à le faire lâcher prise. Avant d'avoir le temps de réfléchir, il fut dehors. Il trébucha sur les bûches et les cendres de leur feu de camp et tomba à genoux dans la poudre grise et la terre glacée, les yeux brûlants de larmes.

-Boss !

La voix de Reno. Tseng voulut lui crier de se tirer, mais sa voix éraillée ne lui obéissait plus. Plus aucune partie de son corps ne lui obéissait.

Il sentit une main douce et brûlante sur son épaule.

-Re…No… Réussit-il à balbutier, à mi-voix.

Sa gorge le brûlait comme s'il avait hurlé à pleins poumons, pourtant il était sûr de n'avoir rien dit de plus que ces deux syllabes qui avaient eu tant de mal à sortir.

-Boss, venez dans ma tente.

-Rude… Il…

-Il a la sienne. Venez.

La main qui avait pressé son épaule saisit son bras et le tira vers l'avant.

-Personne ne le saura. Personne ne vous verra.

Un éclat de rire hystérique secoua Tseng. Comme s'il se souciait de l'opinion des autres, en cet instant.

Il chancela sur ses jambes, mais réussit à suivre Reno jusqu'à sa tente. Pied gauche, pied droit, et on recommence : Marcher. Inspirer, expirer, et recommencer : Respirer. Ses réflexes fonctionnaient toujours alors ? Quel était cet étau glacial qui emprisonnait son cœur, dans ce cas ?

Il atterrit sur quelque chose de doux qui sentait le parfum d'homme, sans bien savoir où il était. Un bruit de fermeture éclair qu'on refermait.

-Tseng…

Son nom dans sa bouche. D'habitude, c'était « Boss ». Alors pourquoi, soudain, ne voyait-il plus le Turk mais l'homme éprouvé ?

-Votre poignet !

Tseng ramena son poignet à hauteur de ses yeux. Il était tuméfié et portait la marque des doigts et des ongles de Sephiroth.

-Oh putain…

-Reno…

-Quel fils de pute…

-Reno…

-Si je me retenais pas…

-RENO !

Le doux regard bleu et enfantin se posa sur lui, assombri par l'inquiétude.

Les doigts fins de Tseng se refermèrent sur ceux de Reno, et il le tira vers lui jusqu'à ce que son autre main attrape ses cheveux roux.

-Ahh…

-Reno, viens à moi…

Il avait retrouvé sa voix, entre temps, visiblement.

Reno s'allongea entre ses jambes, embrassant ses joues, ses tempes, ses épaules. Tseng frissonna et raffermit son emprise sur les cheveux si doux qui semblaient couler entre ses doigts.

-J'en peux… Plus… Reno…

-Je sais. Je sais, murmura celui-ci contre la peau de son supérieur.

-… Peux… Plus…

-Sshhht…

Nouveau bruit de fermeture éclair, mais pas celle de la tente. Tseng comprit instinctivement que c'était de sa braguette dont il s'agissait.

-Reno…

Reno aspira son propre nom entre les lèvres de Tseng dans un baiser profond et passionné, plein de désir contenu. Mais il ne fallait pas contenir ce désir-là. Il fallait qu'il explose, qu'il enflamme tout sur son passage.

Le pantalon de Tseng glissa. D'un coup de jambes, il s'en débarrassa. Son boxer noir était tendu par son sexe dressé, symbole de son désir mais surtout de ses nerfs qui lâchaient. Jamais, jusqu'alors, il n'avait considéré la possibilité d'une relation avec Reno. Jamais, jusqu'à la venue de Sephiroth dans son bureau, la veille. Jamais il n'avait réfléchi dans ce sens. La peau de Reno était pourtant si douce, si chaude…

-Reno… Gémit-il.

Les doigts agiles du jeune Turk se refermèrent sur la virilité dressée du Utaïen, l'effleurant à travers le tissu. Tseng grogna : ne pouvait-il pas le retirer, ce foutu boxer, et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes ?

-Épargne-moi ces préliminaires…

-Je ne veux pas que vous… Que tu… Ah, putain, c'est si compliqué…

Se relevant sur un coude, Tseng balaya les hésitations de Reno en retirant son propre boxer d'un geste rageur.

-Oh… Vous êtes si…

-Répugnant ? Dégueulasse ? Monstrueux ?

-… Beau. Vous êtes si beau… Tseng…

Le Turk aux cheveux de jais partit d'un rire rauque et las. Les lèvres de Reno descendirent le long de son torse, effleurant à peine la peau, pour venir entourer son sexe dressé.

-Reno, pitié…

-Juste une minute…

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches, bordel ?

-Je cherche à vous faire jouir, Boss…

Tseng se rallongea normalement, un sourire désespéré au bout des lèvres, cachant ses yeux sombres d'une main. La langue de Reno descendit lentement, glissa sur son membre jusqu'à effleurer ses testicules, et enfin ses fesses.

-Reno… Ahhh…

Enfin. Reno esquissa un sourire satisfait et releva les yeux vers Tseng qui frissonnait, les yeux toujours cachés derrière sa main, l'autre étant restée crispée dans les cheveux roux qui se trouvaient maintenant un peu plus bas.

-Maintenant ça peut réellement commencer…


	5. Le plan

Lorsque Tseng se réveilla, il aurait pu croire que tout ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était qu'un rêve : Il se trouvait dans sa tente, confortablement enroulé dans son duvet, la tête reposant contre l'épaule brûlante de Zack. Les seuls éléments qui ne concordaient pas étaient la fine pellicule de sueur qui le recouvrait et l'aspect humide de son boxer, remis à la va-vite. Il esquissa un sourire, pas apaisé le moins du monde mais au moins assez reposé pour que ses nerfs ne soient plus à vif comme ils l'étaient habituellement. « Merci, Reno… » Pensa-t-il, son sourire s'agrandissant au souvenir de toutes les choses audacieuses que son jeune Turk lui avait faites.

Il se releva légèrement et son regard se porta sur Zack qui dormait encore. Comment Sephiroth avait-il pu penser une seule seconde qu'il lui ferait quoi que ce soit ? Aux yeux du Turk aux cheveux couleur de suie, le jeune SOLDAT était un petit frère, ou un fils un peu grand, en tout cas pas l'objet d'un quelconque désir. Mais cela, Sephiroth ne le savait pas.

Il se leva de toute sa hauteur, changea rapidement de sous-vêtement, s'habilla de son habituel costume cravate et sortit de la tente. Le soleil brillait déjà très haut dans le ciel, il devait être près de midi.

Tseng lissa le nœud de sa cravate et rejoignit ses Turks qui attendaient ses ordres, paresseusement affalés sur des roches plates.

-Debout, là-dedans. En position.

Les Turks se rangèrent, le pistolet dans son étui, l'électromag à la main, et tous saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Tseng sourit. Ils n'avaient jamais fait preuve d'autant de discipline. Mais c'était très bien, car ainsi Sephiroth n'aurait rien à redire.

Tseng eut un coup au cœur.  
Et si… S'ils le faisaient exprès ? S'ils montraient explicitement et physiquement qu'ils étaient du côté de leur Boss préféré ?

-C'est bon, repos, les gars. On dirait des membres du SOLDAT.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement et échangèrent des murmures amusés.

-Bon, aujourd'hui on va à la rencontre des prétendus « monstres » de niveau 8. Bien entendu, vous entendez à mon ton que je pense que tout ceci n'est que foutaise. Je pense que vous serez rentrés au bâtiment Shin-Ra ce soir pour le dîner, mais le Général (Tseng fit bien entendre la majuscule qui donnait un côté sarcastique), lui, croit qu'on va tous mourir… Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : nous verrons ce soir qui avait raison !

Ses Turks l'acclamèrent et il esquissa un sourire satisfait. Ils le suivaient sans rechigner, sans protester, sans rien dire de désagréable. Même Reno se tenait à carreau. Ils voulaient vraiment faire bonne impression, visiblement.

Passant près des rangs des Turks, Sephiroth écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'ils étaient bien alignés et qu'ils semblaient attentifs, malgré leur position généralement détachée. Comment un groupe si hétéroclite et composé de tant d'énergumènes pouvait si bien obéir à un Utaïen débile et dépressif ? Cela, c'était un mystère…

Peu après, les troupes mêlées mais ordonnées des SOLDATS et des Turks se mirent en marche en direction de la vallée où se terraient les monstres. Tseng posa la main sur la crosse de son pistolet et ses pas se firent prudents lorsqu'il entendit des halètements et des grattements, comme si d'énormes bêtes faisaient les cent pas sur le sol glacé.

Angeal et lui partirent en éclaireurs, et se tapirent derrière des buissons. Ce qu'ils virent leur glaça le sang.

Des invocations. Il y avait là une cinquantaine de monstres invoqués, chimères à mi-chemin entre des rhinocéros et des tigres monstrueux. Leur corps ne semblait recouvert par aucune peau, aucune chair, les muscles épais et tendus étaient à nu et les os bleutés luisaient au soleil.

Ils n'étaient pas naturellement arrivés ici. Quelqu'un les avait invoqués, dans le but de semer la zizanie à Nibelheim. Mais pourquoi ?

Tseng passa la main dans ses cheveux et lissa le col de sa chemise. Invocations ou pas, ces saletés avaient tué des humains, et ils devaient être éliminés.

Après un regard entendu échangé avec Angeal, le Utaïen fit signe à ses Turks qui contournèrent le troupeau afin de le prendre par surprise par l'arrière. Les SOLDATS, quant à eux, attaqueraient de front, car plus nombreux et plus lourdement armés. Le plan n'avait aucune faille…  
… Si ?


End file.
